sixagesfandomcom-20200215-history
Treasures
Treasures are valuable items your clan acquires through trade, war, events, exploration, and rituals. A treasure described “(use in battle)” must be chosen before the start of combat. There is a risk that such treasures will break once used. List of Treasures *'Agimori Fire Spirit:' Scalds attacking foes, working especially well when it is cold *'Aronpala's Bulb:' Prophesied to sprout when the world is healed, this makes a shrine to Erissa sustainable with fewer worshippers *'Basikan's Battle Standard: '''Aids war leaders when enemies bring monsters to the battlefield (use in battle) *'Basket of Inilla:' Grants divine blessing to worshipers of Inilla *'Battling Brothers Banner': Banner decreases magnitude of defeat when defending against Riders *'Blood Twig:' Odd-shaped stick that sweats blood; rewards you when you win a raid in which you made a berserk attack *'Blue Goat:' Immortal Goat knows Ergeshite history, and blesses your goats *'Border Stone: rock to be placed on your clan border, which rewards fidelity to old ways *'''Bowl of Healing Smoke: Aids in curing the sick. *'Bowl of Unity:' Rewards openness to new ways *'Branch Burning Banner:' banner decreases magnitude of defeat when defending against elves *'Bucking Mare Banner:' Banner decreases magnitude of defeat when defending against captive seekers. *'Bull Stone:' Odd-shaped rock that snorts ominously; rewards you when you win a raid by holding your ground *'Busenari's Bell:' Increases survival rate of calves and kids *'Cape of Ekarna:' Grants divine blessing to worshipers of Ekarna *'Chastening Bell: '''Strike this instrument after you defeat Riders, to increase their fear of you (use in battle) *'Claws of the Giant Bear:' Brings good luck in battle while exploring *'Clay Mask:' Prehistoric mask that aids rituals drawing on the power of spirits *'Darestone:' Odd-shaped rock always on the verge of crumbling; rewards you when you win a raid by taking risks. *'Demon Barrier Banner:' Banner decreases magnitude of defeat when defending against Alkothi *'Elmal's Battle Standard:' aids battle leaders when they square off against enemy counterparts *'Emblem of Busenari:' Holy emblem to sew into your story tent; improves mood when provisions are well husbanded *'Emblem of Dostal: Holy emblem to sew into your story tent; improves mood when hunting goes well *'''Emblem of Ekarna: Holy emblem to sew into your story tent; improves mood when one of your warriors wins a duel *'Emblem of Hyalor:' Increases your wealth when your people embrace change *'Emblem of Osara:' Holy emblem to sew into your story tent; improves mood when skirmishes go well *'Emblem of Relandar:' Holy emblem to sew into your story tent; improves mood when learned words are spoken *'Emblem of Zenangar:' Holy emblem to sew into your story tent; improves mood when diplomacy goes well *'Flagon of Verlaro:' Helps soothe the outraged *'Finch Whistle: '''Girds Hearts against despair *'Flying Horse: Winged horse strikes fear into your enemies when flown into battle *Foaling Blanket:' A blanket woven by priestesses of the Pure Horse clan that increases horse fertility *'Gamari Blanket:' Grants divine blessing to worshipers of Gamari *'Gamari's Caparison:' Increases survival rate of your foals *'Gamari's Feather:' Holy artifact makes a temple or shrine to Gamari sustainable with fewer worshipers *'Gazzam Ledger': Holy artifact makes a shrine to Buseryan sustainable with fewer worshipers *'Golden Honeycomb:' Helps overcome skeptical minds *'Golden Mirror: This mysterious mirror grants good fortune, and prophetic visions to a special few *'''Gold-Seeking Scope: Imperial artifact increases magnitude of victory when attacking to plunder (use in battle) *'Helm of Elmal:' Grants divine blessing to worshippers of Elmal *'Hollow Spear:' helps us prevail in battle *'Holy Spark:' Fragment of a fallen star provides magic in the darkness *'Horn of Truth:' Helps fools see the truth. *'Horn of Vingkot:' While you own this treasure, others will love and fear you, especially if you maintain good relations with the Ram People. *'Imperial Horse Stick:' Helps overcome disorder *'Insistent Arrow:' Increases magnitude of victory when you win skirmishes *'Iron Gear:' This small, spiky wheel helps us deal with elves and trolls *'Joyful bell:' Strike this instrument after you defeat an attacking foe, to gain the esteem of their neighbors (use in battle) *'Kiln of Plenty:' Makes fine pots *'Marten Skull:' Painted skull rewards you when you win a raid by fighting fiercely *'Master Sword: '''Fights as an extra Sword *'Mighty Whooping Rattle:' Brings you good cheer when you lean on others *'Moonstone:' Blue stone that periodically glows; increases the prowess of female explorers *'No Hunger Doll: Decreases the amount of food your people need to survive *'''Nose Ring of Busenari: Increases fruitfulness of your herds when you put worshipers of Busenari to the test *'Nyalda Stone:' Holy artifact makes a temple or shrine to Nyalda sustainable with fewer worshipers *'Obsidian Sickle:' Holy artifact makes a shrine to Pela sustainable with fewer worshippers. *'Orlanth Slasher:' Sword that once slew a Ram hero; increases your ferocity when raiding Rams (use in battle) *'Orlanthi Battle Standard:' Of use only to Rams *'Owl Egg Stone: '''Odd-shaped rock that hoots in the night; rewards you when you win a raid by fighting cleverly. *'Pouch of Dostal:' Grants divine blessing to worshipers of Dostal *'Radiant Lodestone:' Holy artifact makes a shrine to Zarlen sustainable with fewer worshipers *'Rampant Belt Plaque: Gold tablet affixed to an honor belt increases magnitude of victory when launching a herd raid (use in battle) *'''Raven Mask: Punctures overconfidence *'Raven Rock: '''Odd-shaped rock that utters curses; rewards you for raiding those who esteem you (use in battle) *'Rearing Belt Plaque:' Gold tablet affixed to an honor belt increases magnitude of victory when defending against a herd raid *'Reverberent Drum: Helps your shamans call spirits *Ring of Hyalor: Grants divine blessing to worshipers of Hyalor *'''Robe of Erissa: Grants divine blessing to worshipers of Erissa *'Rope of Seven Knots:' Aids you when dealing with outsiders *'Sakkar Skull:' Painted skull rewards you when you win a raid by waiting for opportunities *'Samnal Slasher:' Sword that once slew a Wheel hero; Increases your ferocity when raiding Wheels (use in battle) *'Sawing Sword: '''Sword that once slew an eerie elf; Increases chance of victory when raided by Elves (use in battle) *'Self-Firing Bow:' Dwarf-made artifact makes skirmishing more effective (use in battle) *'Shield of Tablets:' Artifact holy to Hyalor; increases magnitude of victory when attacking with survival in mind. (use in battle) *'Shield of Thorns:' Elf made artifact increases magnitude of victory when defending to drive off the enemy. (use in battle) *'Shargash Slasher:' Sword that once slew a demonic hero; increases chance of victory when raided by Alkothi (use in battle) *'Shield of Tablets:' Artifact holy to Hyalor increases magnitude of victory when attacking with survival in mind (use in battle) *'Shining Sun Mask: Brings courage to the fearful *'''Singing Stone: Odd-shaped rock that sings a lulling song; ensures that targets of your attack don't blame you for it *'Singing String': Holy bow string makes a shrine to Osara sustainable with fewer worshipers. *'Skull of the Old Wolf:' Painted skull rewards you when you win a raid by fighting prudently *'Sky God Bone:' Golden fragment bolsters the fortunes of Elmal and Osara devotees *'Sly Dagger': Increases the magnitude of victory when your warriors win duels. *'Solar Mask of Yelm:' Restores expended magic after a successful Gods War ritual *'Soft Shoes: '''Lulls the wary *'Sparking Sword:' Sword that once slew a terrifying dwarf; increases chance of victory when raided by dwarves (use in battle) *'Staff of Nyalda': Grants divine blessing to worshipers of Nyalda *'Staff of Sharp Dealing:' Aids you when others wish to buy from you *'Star Scope of Zarlen': Grants divine blessing to worshipers of Zarlen *'Stelfor's Battle Standard:' Aids battle leaders when they attack many lesser combatants at once (use in battle) *'Stone of Mostal:' Perfectly cubical stone; increases your wealth when your people resist change *'Storm God Bone:' Bronze fragment grants you an edge in warfare, especially in fights against or involving Rams *'Squirrel Skull:' Painted skull rewards you when you flee cleverly *'Sword of Death:' Kills someone each round of combat (use in battle) *'Terror Lizard Skull: Painted skull rewards you when you win a raid by pressing the attack *'''Tide Turning Spear: Grants an edge when the enemy is winning the battle (use in battle) *'Thunder Stick:' Ram-made artifact increases magnitude of victory when attacking to kill (use in battle) *'Tusk Burning Banner:' banner decreases magnitude of defeat when defending against trolls *'Vengeful Bell:' Strike this instrument after you successfully raid a foe, to gain the esteem of their neighbors (use in battle) *'Wealth Plaque of the Wary Grouse:' Aids you when you try to sell *'Weeder Pearl:' Grants favor during Sea season and protection against the forces of water *'Wide Ditch Banner:' Decreases magnitude of defeat when raided by Wheels *'Wind-Shattering Bell:' Strike this instrument after defeating Rams, to increase their fear of you (use in battle) *'Yeleni Buzzard Charm:' A buzzard beak, which aids in finding game, berries, and hidden foes Category:Ride Like the Wind Category:Treasures Category:Wealth